lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Sisulart
Sarah Sisulart is a playable character that accompanies Kaim. She is the grandmother of the two playable children characters, Cooke and Mack. She has also lived for 1000 years and lost her memories. Sarah lost her husband and her daughter within the past 50 years. After their deaths, Sarah went into deep seclusion, shutting herself off from the rest of the world. Only a visit by Kaim, with whom she has some mysterious, deep connection, could rouse her into action. A diligent self-teacher, Sarah is adept in the magic arts. Like the other immortals, Sarah has lost her memory; fortunately, she diligently kept records of her past, allowing her to piece together her history. She is discovered as the "Old Sorceress" who is living in Kaim's old house while he has been away. The "Old Sorceress" was responsible for sealing the Black Cave. The "Old Sorceress" was actually Sarah, but after she had lost her memories she read one of her own journals. She then spiraled into depression after discovering her daughter, Lirum, was dead. She commences a fight in which she causes damage to herself, forcing your party to stop her from committing suicide. After the fight she assumes her original form of Sarah Sisulart, after being drawn out of her self-induced pain and suffering. Kaim attempts to get close to her, but she rebels with a strong shield wall. She then remembers that her sole reason for living, Lirum, was dead and begins to spiral into depression again. Cooke and Mack then begin to sing an old lullaby their mother Lirum used to sing to them, and it calms Sarah. She then looks around and realizes that Kaim was there, and even though she doesn't remember him, she spoke about him in her journals and knows that she loves him. She joins the party immediately afterwards.... In Battle As an immortal, Sarah can learn any type of skill or magic simply by linking with a mortal. Her casting time, magic attack and Max MP are all very high, making her an extremely useful mage. Her physical and magic defenses, however, are very low and her Max HP is mediocre. Like with all the mages, it is recommended to keep her in the back row. Family Tree Social Relationships Kaim Argonar Kaim is Sarah's husband, and also an immortal. They were seperated after Lirum's supposed Death and reuinited at the Old Sorceress' Mansion Seth Balmore Seth is Sarah's friend and another immortal. They reunited at the Old Sorceress' Mansion. Jansen Friedh Jansen is Sarah's friend. The two first met after saving her from the Old Sorceress' Mansion. Cooke Cooke is Sarah's granddaughter, and the daughter of Lirum. They first met when Cooke and Mack sang to her in the Old Sorceress' Mansion to calm her. Mack Mack is Sarah's grandson, and the son of Lirum. They first met when He and Cooke sang to her in the Old Sorceress' Mansion. Ming Numara Ming is Sarah's friend and another immortal. They Reunited at the Old Sorceress' Mansion. Tolten Tolten is Sarah's friend whom she first met in the Burning Cave after the Nautilus was taken there. Sed Sed is Sarah's friend whom she first met along with Tolten in the Burning cave. Usable Staffs : + Initial Equip Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sarah